The Blue Eyed
by LovelyMarie.S
Summary: A research became an investigation and butler became demon. WHATS WRONG HERE! In the city of Pharaohs there's bound to be something 'usual'. CielXOC.


**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.**

* * *

All I remember is this horrendous heat. Just dry and hot air and nothing more. I felt like my face was about to become a dry fish. My only salvation here is my water and shade.

They said go to Egypt, it will be fun they said. No, I really did not use my head. Of course I want to see the pyramids and all its rich history. But I seriously should've thought of the season where in, summer. Nope, I was in probably drunk when I said yes or something.

But we're here now, so there's nothing I can do about it. As they say go with the flippin flow.

Dr. Allard invited us to help on his research on the Valley of the Kings. It's believed that right at midnight you will see a chariot rocket past driven by a short man in an ancient Egyptian king suit and drawn by black horses. But that's a just what they say.

There are 3 people in our group. Annabel, she has short blond wavy hair and the most bluest eyes I have ever seen. She is our translator and our historian.

Then there's Butch, good old perverted Butch. Who does absolutely nothing but sit and do nothing. If he sees a girl, his energy is magically restored and he can move. He is Dr. Allards grandson. Hes tall and a meat head. He came here because he had no choice. Either go to Egypt with grandfather and do a bit of bonding or go to summer school where he had to study everyday and have the teachers at his neck.

Lastly, Ciel. He is very reserved thought the whole trip he hasn't said a word and always kept his face hidden from the sun. I only seen him talk to the professor but other than that, nothing. I haven't talked to him so I really don't know what is his purpose. Also he is really tall and very handsome and apparently a butler to Ciel.

As for me, I am the artist in the groups. If there's hyroglifics, paintings or a map of the building I help out to the best of my abilities.

As we walk to city our professor leads us to an ally. I see chickens everywhere, kids running around and people screaming at me to buy their food. But everything is so colorful, as if i step in a painting and on top of me rivers of different color dancing in the breeze.

As we continued we made a sharp left to a tall and narrow building. It looked super old, the walls were dark brown and the paint has been chipped off as well as the floor. We heard towards the stares and on top was a couple waiting for us.

"MarHaban!" the man said. " Professor Allards it has been a long time".

"It has my good old friend, ah! and your wife! Greetings", he looked at the woman's belly. "I see that there is going to be a new addition to the family. Congratulations!".

The woman blushed and smiled. "Thank you professor".

The professor turned around and looked at us. " Kids, this is my good friend Aten and his beautiful wife Chione. They have let us stay at in their humble home while we finish our project. Please thank them for their hospitality". All of us in unison said, "thank you". I laughed a little cause it all sounded like we were in grade school.

"Well you all must be tired, please make yourselves at home. Dinner will be ready soon and we shall eat like kings", Aten said. Professor started to laugh.

"These kids probably hadn't had a traditional arabian food" he chuckled, "I can't wait!" both of them started laughing. I was getting scared.

Annabel and I were guided to our rooms by Chione. She was so lovely. Her hair was bitch black and long and her skin was like ivory. I wondered how a guy like that got her.

"I hope you find everything well and to your likings". As soon as I turn around i see draped vibrant cloths around my bed and long and wide window with a beautiful glass color. I walk towards it and i can see the whole city.

"WOW This is amazing", Annabel screamed. "Thank you".

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or two and will be served in the roof" he smiled and left the room.

"Can you believe this room!" Annabel jumped on the bed. "I thought we were gonna stay in a mosquito infested place, Yesss thank the lord!". She began to doze off.

"Annabel don't fall asleep! were gonna eat dinner soon!" i tried to shake her out of that sleepy gaze but no use. She had fallen, real hard. To the point where she started to snore. "DAAMMNN you tired!" I yelled in hopes she would wake up. But nope.

I left the room so I can let 'sleeping beauty' over here rest. But it has been a long journey. First getting off a 12 hour flight to Egypt then going on taxis for 4 hours. THEN going on the stinky camel for 2 hours and finally walking to the city. Yeah, I understand her pain. And my but is still sore.

The hallways were empty. And the nice AC made everything better. From behind me i head a dorm close. I turned around and it was Ciel. He walked towards me. This time, without those big sun had and ugly mosquitto net. As he walked he notice her had dark blue-ish, grey-ish hair and his skin was whiter than Chione.

He passed right through me. Before he went to far I said , "Did you like your room?" _Ayyyy Selma, your random question._

He turned around to look at me and said, "It could be better" then left to the other room.

And this was the many first of Ciel's gutsy comments.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Review will help me a lot and no mean comments cause all cry :'D**

**_Thank You_ 3**


End file.
